Percy Jackson: The Warning (book 5 12)
by TheUltimateNerdette
Summary: Before 'The Last Hero' started, Percy was kidnapped by Hera. What if someone knew what was going to happen? What if this person was hiding at Camp and was a daughter of one of the Big Three...? Story better than it sounds. I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, just Atalanta. My first Fan-fic so don't hate


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Just Atalanta.**

**Chapter One: Jell-O of the Gods**

I may be one of the best fighters at Camp Half-Blood, but somehow, I can't beat my girlfriend.

"Come on, Perce! We're going to be late!" Annabeth yelled to me. "One second!" I responded. "I missed one." I put my shoulder in the river, and the gash that was just there healed itself instantly. That's one of my powers. You know, son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Yup. That's my dad. Major Olympian god from Greek mythology? You may have heard of him.

"I will never underestimate your ability to hurt me ever again." I said as I caught up with her. "That's what you said last time I beat you to a pulp during training," she responded.

"I will also never underestimate your use of sarcasm," I remarked. Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. So she is super smart and has great strategies.

"Stop being such a slowpoke! I'm starving!" said Annabeth. We were last in line for food, but were still served well. I walked to the fireplace to burn food for the gods. We are supposed to sacrifice some of our food to our Olympian parents.

"Here Dad, I hope you like Grape Jell-o, because it's the best thing I got today." I muttered. I sat down at my table, which was empty. I'm not supposed to sit with other cabins, but since I'm alone Annabeth and my satyr friend Grover are allowed to sit with me. Tyson, my cyclops half-brother, sits with me too when he isn't in the forges of Poseidon.

"Hey Percy! 'Sup!" said Grover as he sat down.

"Nothing much." I answered.

"I heard Annabeth kicked your butt today during training."

"Please don't remind me."

"Too late. Besides, you already know she's good."

"I'm good at what?" said Annabeth as she sat down.

"Nothing…." Grover and I mumbled.

"Fine. Don't tell me. Hey, I heard that the campfire tonight is going to be huge. Connor and Travis put something in the firewood." said Annabeth.

"Cool! Lets go down early for good seats!" Grover exclaimed.

We finished eating and went to our cabins. My clothes were still kind of wet from healing my wounds, so I had to change. I checked to make sure Riptide, my sword/pen, was in my pocket. Yup. Leaving my cabin, something caught my eye. A figure was standing in the nearby forest.

"Grover? Is that you?" I called out, walking forward. "Annabeth? Connor? Travis?" I walked closer as I spoke. Hmmm…. Did they see me? "Hello? Who's there?" I called again. This time, they saw me and scampered away before I could tell who it was. But one thing was for sure: it was a demigod.

**(Line Break)**

I caught up with Annabeth and Grover halfway to the campfire. "Hey guys! I have the funniest story….."

I told them about the person in the woods. "Well, it has to be a demigod. We're the only ones allowed inside the camp." Stated Annabeth.

"Thank you captain obvious. Besides, it was probably someone from Camp, talking to a nymph or something. I highly doubt someone wants to be caught doing that." said Grover.

"You secretly talk to Juniper all the time!" said Annabeth.

"That's different. She's my girlfriend!" exclaimed Grover.

They started arguing. I've learned to zone out when others are fighting. It doesn't involve me. However, I really don't believe that the demigod was from camp. Why would they not want to reveal their self? My thoughts were interrupted by Grover asking me a question.

"Hey, do you think it's weird that I see Juniper in secret?" he asked.

"I don't know…." I muttered.

"Hey guys! Did you come to see the show?" asked a very pleased Travis.

"Yeah. I heard it's going to be really cool. What did you use?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a smile.

This sounded like a lot of fun, but the person in the woods created a nagging in the back of my head. I sighed. This was going to bother me way more than it should. As I walked to the campfire, I slowly forgot. Well, for the moment...


End file.
